


Son of the Dragon, Protector of Innocents

by bisexualkiseryouta



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is just super princely idk man, Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderswap, Kingdom AU kinda, Reincarnation, Sad, Vampires, based on Dracula Untold, fem Kagami, fem Kuroko, idk i just felt like writing this so don't expect much sorry, im just going with the flow for countries, not historically accurate at all, super self-indulgent fic, transylvania and turkey are here to stay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualkiseryouta/pseuds/bisexualkiseryouta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi Seijuuro, once a royal hostage serving in the Turkish army, is attempting to put his gruesome past on the battlefield to rest. The new sultan, however, has no intention of allowing Seijuuro any peace. When the Turks invade his country, will Seijuuro sell his soul to keep his country- and family- safe? Or will he allow his kingdom to be taken by the Turks? (Based on Dracula Untold.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Royal Hostage, The Impaler

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke nor do I own Dracula Untold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuna thinks of the prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a really self-indulgent thing because I loved the new movie Dracula Untold and I felt like the characters matched up good and stuff and ughhhh I have no self-control when it comes to fanfictionnnnn I need help omg
> 
> Anyways, this isn't exactly like the movie, I added more about the main relationship and pre-movie stuff and I'm rambling but whatever I'm done you can read now

Kuroko Tetsuna is no stranger to the history of Transylvania's prince.

She remembers being young- seven? eight? ten?- and watching the Turkish soldiers march away with her own brother in tow. She remembers hearing that the prince was taken as well; a royal hostage to show the King's complete loyalty to the sultan. She remembers seeing the young prince in the halls of the castle, catching glimpses of scarlet hair as she waddled behind her mother, learning how to cook and clean and take care of things in general. Tetsuna was no princess; born to lowly servants with five brothers, only one of whom survived past his first year, Tetsuna was born to be a maid in the castle. Her mother was always talking about how she showed "promise"- not in her self-education, not in her reading, but in her folding laundry or scrubbing floors.

She thought this way not bitterly, but in the detached way as one recites historical facts; the idea that she would forever be cleaning up after those much higher than her socially, economically- it was about as emotional as talking about the harvesting of apples.

Tetsuna remembers hearing about these Transylvanian boys who were taken away. She remembers hearing that they were beaten severely and treated cruelly and destroyed and reborn as guiltless murderers. She remembers the letters her mother would make her write, the choked out sobs of words that would never reach the ears of her brother. She remembers pondering if he was still alive- if he  _could_ still be alive. Her brother was soft and kind and weak- weak in a way that a soldier cannot be. He smiled with his entire heart and he cried when he was in pain and he couldn't go to sleep at night without their mother singing him a lullaby. He hated swords and fighting. He hated violence. How could such a boy survive in war? How could he be trained to kill without shedding a tear?

Tetsuna didn't know.

What she remembers most, though, is hearing the other maids whispering softly about the young prince. The young prince- well, maybe not so young anymore- had become a person of infamy on the battlefield. He rose above every other soldier, became something greater, something to be feared wholly. Tetsuna remembers the hushed jokes of children saying that if you said "Impaler" while in your bed in the dead of night, the prince would return and kill you and mount your head on a pike. She remembers how the prince- Akashi Seijuuro- became something less than human; he became a monster, a ghost, a legend. The idea of him being  _real_ seemed more terrifying than any of the stories about him appearing in your bedroom to kill you.

Tetsuna won't claim that she knew the prince before he left, because she didn't. But, in those quick glances, those peaks around the corner, she saw a boy of red hair with beautiful eyes and an equally beautiful smile. She remembers seeing him help up a servant girl who fell; she remembers seeing him play with a young servant boy. These things didn't match up to the ruthless murderer- the legendary Impaler- at all.

It made her fear for her brother. It made her fear for her country.

* * *

"Did you hear?"

Tetsuna glances over at her best- and, well, only- friend, Kagami Taiga. The question seems out of place coming from Taiga, whose conversational topics usually revolve around how unfair it is that she isn't allowed to spar with the soldiers and her clandestine fighting practice with her adopted brother, Tatsuya. Tatsuya was spared from being sent to the Turks because he only recently moved back to Transylvania after living in a faraway country for most of his life.

"Oi, you listenin' to me? Tetsuna?" Taiga nudges her shoulder with an annoyed expression. Obviously, whatever it is Tetsuna didn't hear is important. "Yes, Taiga. I am listening, but, no, I haven't heard anything recently. Pray tell, what is so important?"

Taiga glances around the room- a spacious guest bedroom where they're stuck folding a visiting noble's clothing- to make sure there are no listening ears before leaning in so close her lips almost brush Tetsuna's ear. "It's about  _him_. You know, the prince." Taiga says softly, eyes darting around like a child who knows they've done wrong. And, she has, in a way. It has become an unspoken rule to not speak of the prince. It upsets the king. "I heard he's decided to return. Here. For good. Give up being a warrior in the sultan's army- leave it all behind. Tatsuya told me it's just in time, too, seeing as the Old Man is gonna croak any day now."

Tetsuna feels a dull sort of shock.  _Oh_ , she thinks.  _That's... interesting._ "That is very interesting, Taiga, but could we return to work? Riko will yell at us if we go too slowly."

"Eh? You're not the least bit interested, are you! C'mon, Tetsuna, you gotta care about this, right? This is our country and everything. Don't you have  _some_ opinion on it?" Taiga grumbles. She dutifully returns to folding a pair of dainty undergarments while Tetsuna ponders her question. She should care, shouldn't she? Having a man like him, the prince, return to rule can't be good, right? He's the  _Impaler_. It's rumored that he staked an entire village- everyone in it, right down to the small children that had to be wrenched out of their mother's arms. No one who does things like that can be a kind, just ruler, right?

Logically, Tetsuna should be outraged, or, at least, worried. However, she can't bring herself to base her opinion of this man she doesn't even know on all the gossip about him. She knows how horrid and ghastly the other servants can be when talking about the people they serve; they really aren't a source of information she can trust. So, she decides, she'll reserve her judgement until she sees what kind of person he really is. "I believe I'll keep my opinions to myself until I see how the prince really is." Tetsuna tells her friend quietly. 

"Damn. That's exactly what Tatsuya said you'd say."

Tetsuna giggles at her friend's dejected expression- she obviously bet money on this  _again_ , she never learns- and gives her a conciliatory pat on the back. "I apologize, Taiga. I will try to be less predictable last time. Now, let's finish with our chores so you can go stare at that new soldier again today."

"H-hey! I don't stare at any guy, dummy!" The blush on Taiga's face says otherwise, and Tetsuna merely smiles at her friend. "Sure, sure. I am positive you two will have many beautiful babies."

"Sh-shuddup! W-who wants to have babies with a guy like  _him_? He's a goddamn idiot!"

"Mm."

" _Oi!_ I don't like 'im!"

"Oh, I do believe you, Taiga."

"Damn you, Tetsuna!"

* * *

The prince arrives in the spectacular fashion that Tetsuna was expecting.

The king- even though he is frail and weak-looking and has to lean heavily on a young servant boy for support- comes out to greet his son with a proud glint in his eyes. Tetsuna and Taiga stand in a line along with all the other servants, listening as Riko hisses a reminder at them to  _not make eye contact with him damn it that's impolite_. Everyone is in the cleanest version of their outfits- the dirt has been hastily scrubbed off, the wrinkles have been carelessly pressed down. Even Taiga's face, which always seems to have leftover food or dirt or some other substance smudged all over it, is clean. Tetsuna stands between Riko and Taiga, eyes trained on the ground.

Then the sound of hooves pounding against the packed earth fills the air. Tetsuna catches sight of Taiga's brother, Tatsuya, standing beside the few other guards at the castle. Transylvania has no standing army, so the amount of men who are trained in fighting is miniscule- and practically nonexistent when compared to the Turks. 

Tetsuna lets her eyes roam over the other maids in line with her: there's Furihata Kouki, a sweet girl with a nervous personality; then there's Fukuda- Tetsuna has never had the opportunity to find out her first name-, who is always very lively and helps Kouki whenever she has trouble with work; there's also Kawahara Koichi, the girl Riko always yells at for messing around and joking on the job; then there's Koganei and Mitobe, the two girls who Tetsuna has never seen apart, and Koganei seems to be the only one that understands the constantly silent Mitobe. Riko is the head maid, taking over the job after her mother died like many of the girls did, and she's very serious about her job. The castle is always pristine under her watchful eyes. Sometimes, she even drags the girls who work in the kitchen into helping clean. The head of the kitchen girls- head of the kitchen girls for the reason that she can't  _actually_ cook and instead only supervises- Momoi Satsuki occasionally fights with her over this.

Down the line from the maids are the kitchen girls, all twittering and gossiping amongst themselves. At their start stands Satsuki, rose-colored hair spilling softly over her shoulders, looking like a princess from a foreign land dressing up as a maid. She has long since been dubbed the most beautiful girl in the castle, and Tetsuna has heard more than a few girls wonder aloud if the prince wouldn't choose her for his bride. Long ago, Satsuki and Tetsuna would play together while their mothers did work and their "brothers"- both more or less adopted- play fought with other boys. After they left- after they were taken-, Satsuki and Tetsuna just... drifted apart.

"Oi, Tetsuna, eyes  _front_ ," Riko growls. Tetsuna quickly turns her head to find herself accidentally staring up at a young man- no older than her- with hair of burning crimson and mismatched eyes of gold and scarlet. He wears armor of dark gray and red with dragons crawling over it with long tails and sharp claws; a cape of the darkest black fanning out behind him. He's sitting atop his horse, looking down at her and the other maids with a smirk, an arrogant little thing curling the sides of his lips. Tetsuna feels a sharp elbow in her side and her eyes drop down to the hooves of the horse. 

The prince dismounts gracefully, his boots crunching on the ground as he stalks over to his father. Instead of watching the formal reunitement of the king and the prince like all the other servants, Tetsuna raises her eyes to watch the men dismounting now, the ones who returned with the prince. There are seven of them: one is a handsome man with hair of spun gold who smiles charmingly at the servants; another is a giant of a man with muscles to spare and purple hair; there's another giant but with tanned skin and black hair in tight braids on his head, who pats his stomach with a grimace like his hunger is too much to bare; another is a man with black silk for hair that barely reaches his chin and a beauty that rivals Satsuki's; there's one with the excessive energy of a child and short, light orange hair. The last two, though, make Tetsuna's breath catch in her throat.

Farther down the line, choked sobs fall out of Satsuki's mouth and she swipes tears off her cheeks with shaking hands. Aomine Daiki, Satsuki's friend and practically adopted brother, dismounts from his horse, looking much different than the gangly, tanned boy from their childhood. He's muscular and tall and broad shouldered; his navy hair is cut much shorter, no longer shaggy and longish, and the childish roundness of his face has been replaced with harsh lines and sharp edges.

His face is harsher and fiercer than before and there's a bored frown on his face. His eyes skim over the girls- but not their faces. He's very obviously staring at each and every girl's chest with an intensity that makes Tetsuna uncomfortably for them (she herself goes unnoticed). Taiga stiffens under his gaze and her jaw clenches, Tetsuna even notices her hand clenching into a fist. But, she isn't in the right mindset to calm her friend when she sets her eyes on the seventh member of the prince's escort.

"Chi...hiro..." Tetsuna does not break into noisy sobs or clap her hands over her face or grab onto her friends for comfort. Tears silently spill down her cheeks and she just stares at the man who comes to stand in front of her, unlike Daiki, who chooses instead to hang back with his companions. His hair is the same gray mess that falls in his eyes; his skin hasn't tanned at all, remaining the same pale color as hers. His eyes are silver like the moon and those eyes are trained on hers. "Tetsuna." He says, and his voice is different, and he is different, so much taller and more muscular, and this is not the brother she remembers.

He pats her head, ruffling her hair slightly, like he's coming home from working for a day, not being gone, fighting off in some war for years. Chihiro produces a small piece of fabric from his pocket- a small square of silk in a rich, dark red color that looks expensive enough to buy Tetsuna's house a million times over- and carefully wipes the tears off her face.

It is not a romantic gesture; it's a simple action in which her brother takes care of her, again. As children, Chihiro would always pick her up after she fell and clean up her bloodied knees. "Ah, Chihirocchi, where's this little sister I've heard so much about?~" The beautiful man comes up behind her brother and throws an arm around his neck, leaning his face over his shoulder to peer at Tetsuna. His gaze is different than Daiki's appraising gaze or the prince's hauty glare or her brother's worried stare; it's curious, searching, probing. It makes Tetsuna feel uncomfortable. "Ooh~ so cute! What's your name?"

Before Chihiro or Tetsuna can respond, a clear voice cuts across the yard. "Chihiro, Reo, come along."

Taiga tears her eyes from Daiki to stare down at Tetsuna, linking arms with her protectively and casting Chihiro the scariest glare Tetsuna has ever seen her give. Chihiro places the handkerchief in Tetsuna's hand, gives her a look- a look full of promises to talk later, to explain-, and followed Reo and the others over to the prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time:   
>  Tetsuna has a chance to talk to her brother- and meets her brothers brothers-in-arms?


	2. Son of the Maid, Warrior of the People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayuzumi thinks over the years he lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so chapter two! Haha, thanks for the kudos and comments, guys!
> 
> Onto the story~ woo~

Mayuzumi Chihiro is no stranger to suffering.

_"Chihiro will come back to be with mommy and Tetsuna, right?" His sister asked the day the Turks took the boys. She was so small back then- not that that's changed so very much- and she grabbed on his shirt sleeve when he turned to leave, waiting, wanting a promise. A promise he had no right to make. Not then, not to her. But she looked at him with those huge, blue eyes, begging for a promise. How could he say no? "Of course, Nana." He whispered. "I'll come back." Tetsuna blinked up at him, tiny hand still clutching his sleeve, but grudgingly let go._

That was the day he decided he wouldn't let himself be lost in this war. He wouldn't end up being another unnoticed, uncared for casualty on the battlefield; it would've been so easy to, too. He could've stopped fighting when the boys he sparred with got bigger and tougher, and he could barely make it out alive. He could've stopped fighting when he came face to face with the enemy. He could've stopped when he was ordered to kill those he had no right or reason to kill. But he didn't.

He never stopped fighting.

Chihiro did not become a legend on the battlefield like Akashi, the prince of Transylvania, the Son of the Dragon. He didn't even become a monster like Murasakibura or Aomine or Kise, who mowed down armies without a second thought. And he certainly didn't earn the title of Uncrowned General like Mibuchi or Kotaro or Eikichi. The most he could call himself was a ghost, a supporting shadow to the brilliant light that is Akashi Seijuuro. He wasn't bright enough to work alone.

His first months in the army... were hell. Plain and simple. Chihiro was never a strong child, and Daiki had always overpowered him when they play fought together, and he felt that in the beginning of training. They were taught to  _kill_ and so there was no room for people to go easy on him, there was no room for him to slack off. Everyday was just pain, pure pain, building up his body in a way that made him feeling like he was dying. Luckily, he wasn't beaten as much as the other boys because the Turkish soldiers didn't notice him most of the time. He and Tetsuna inherited the low presence of their father, who became the king's most trusted servant (and castle spy) with his ability, and it seemed to be both a blessing and a curse for Chihiro. He escaped beatings, but he also missed meals because the cooks didn't see him and he caught the hits meant for others he was standing near because they  _couldn't see him_.

Then, one day, as if by magic, he became worth a damn.

Chihiro was sparring like usual with the other runts- boys who were too scrawny to stand a chance or too stupid to take orders- when a parade of rainbow colored hair marched into the less desirable section of camp. "Ah, Prince Akashi," the overseer, an ugly man with white hair and a horrible scar cutting across his face, greeted the redhead. "What a pleasant surprise! Have you come to admire my soldiers?" The question was asked in jest, for everyone knew these soldiers were a mere joke; they were nothing more than walking corpses being prepared to die pitifully for the sultan. "Yes, I have- one soldier in particular, actually."

The overseer raised his bushy eyebrows, questioning, but when the prince did not retract his statement, he herded his charges into a line as though they were mere commodities to be inspected and then bought.  _Isn't that all we are, though?_ Chihiro thought.  _Nothing more than useless bodies for the sultan to use._ Nevertheless, Chihiro stood tall between a scrawny bespectacled boy and a humongous guy who eats dirt for a snack- watching with detached interest as the prince stalked down the line in all his battle finery. Even though the prince was "taken" just like all the other boys, he was never treated the same. Of course he wasn't- being royalty and all. He wasn't just fodder for the front lines like the rest of them.  _  
_

And so, the prince wore special armor with dragons emblazoned on it and stayed in a fancy tent with the sultan's son, more suited to be a general than a soldier. "Mayuzumi Chihiro," A voice of fine silk purred his name and Chihiro dragged his eyes from the prince's armor to his face, where an amused smirk greeted him. "From this day forth, you will be a part of my team. I'll send someone to bring you to your new quarters tonight."

And with that, Mayuzumi Chihiro was no longer a deadweight with no real hope of returning home to his baby sister; no, on that day, Chihiro became the Turkish army's ghost. Not an Impaler, not a Miracle, not a General- but a Phantom.

* * *

Chihiro's eyes scan the ranks of servant girls as he dismounts, landing gracefully on the hard packed dirt of the road, and he can feel his heart speed up with excitement. So many years away- it would be wrong to expect Tetsuna to be the same, wouldn't it? Obviously, she can't still be the small girl from his memories, but is it wrong that he wants her to be that girl? To have not changed in the slightest?

His eyes settle on a slender girl that stands proudly between a tanned, busty redhead and a cute brunette. She has long, powder blue hair tied back with a ribbon and intelligent, sky blue eyes that appraise his comrades boldly. All of the sweet chubbiness on her face is gone and he sees a heart-shaped face with high cheekbones and full lips in its place. Her skin is just as white as he remembers. Chihiro's eyes drink in the sight of his sister greedily, and he can feel all the anxiety about seeing her again leave him; this is still the Tetsuna he knew. She is taller and older, but that defiance and that deadpan expression are the same as ever.

Tetsuna's eyes sweep over Daiki, surprise on her face, before slipping onto his face. There's so much in those eyes: shock, worry, confusion, relief... and love. He knows that she doesn't hate him for leaving, he knows that she is just happy to have him back, and another of his worries is gone. "Chi...hiro..." Her lips form his name and pearly tears trail down her cheeks, betraying her blank expression. "Tetsuna." He says, forgetting about his teammates and his prince, thinking only of his little sister- and so he allows his feet to carry him over to her, allows his hand to reach up and ruffle that soft, blue hair, allows himself to pull out his handkerchief and dab her tears away.

Mibuchi appears suddenly beside him, and he feels the taller boy throw an arm around his shoulders. "Ah, Chihiro, where's this little sister I've heard so much about?~" He singsongs. Chihiro tenses up, unsure how he feels about Mibuchi meeting Tetsuna, and watches as Tetsuna shifts uncomfortably under his gaze. "Ooh~ So cute! What's your name?"

"Chihiro, Reo," The two turn to see their prince watching them with an unidentifiable expression. "Come along."

The redhead maid beside Tetsuna looks down at Tetsuna and, upon noticing Chihiro's sister's wet cheeks, links arms with her and casts Chihiro a look that makes him feel oddly comforted. Obviously, Tetsuna has someone to take care of her besides him. Deciding that it would be stupid to defy Akashi's orders, Chihiro places the handkerchief in his sister's hand and, with a look that he hopes tells her that they'll take later, follows Reo and his other comrades over to the prince.

_I'm back, Tetsuna._

_I'm back._

* * *

"This will be your room, sir," A maid with mousy brown hair announces, playing with her apron nervously. Chihiro nods and watches as the girl slips out of the room, cheeks bright red in embarrassment, letting a small smile play on his lips.

He turns his eyes on the room- a perfectly respectable guest bedroom with a large bed covered in silky sheets and a set of wooden drawers waiting to be filled with his things. Honestly, he'd much rather have a room in the servant's quarters by his sister's, but Akashi would never allow that. Chihiro is a war hero now; he deserves the life of a war hero, complete with a place in the prince's guard and a room in the castle. All the others are getting the same treatment- and they're all enjoying it. Daiki is especially enjoying the loose servant girls who are just  _begging_ to bed one of them in the hopes of getting to marry them. Chihiro and the others are  _desirable_ now. _  
_

Chihiro sits on his new bed, wondering what he should do until the big banquet tonight. He's got a good, long stretch of time until then, but he's sure Tetsuna is working, so there's really not much for him to do. Chihiro isn't going to bother her while she's working; if he has anything to say about it, she won't be working much longer. Akashi offered all of them quite large sums of money in return for them being in his imperial guard, so Chihiro has decided he's going to buy himself and Tetsuna a nice little house in the village surrounding the castle. He'll buy her nice dresses and all the books she can bare to read and, if she desires it, he'll send her to a nice school in some other country so she can learn like she's always wanted.

But, that's all for later, for after the banquet, when he can have a real conversation with her.

Chihiro can guess what everyone else is doing: Kotaro is probably annoying some guard, Daiki is probably objectifying some servant girl, Kise is probably flirting with all the noble girls, Eikichi and Murasakibara are probably wreaking havoc in the kitchen, Mibuchi is probably hanging over Akashi, and Akashi is probably discussing whatever it is princes discuss with his father. He could go join any of them, but he doesn't feel the need to. He'd much rather be alone after the long trip home with them- on which Mibuchi forced him to talk about his little sister.

_"Who are you looking forward to seeing when we get there, huh, Chihiro?~" Mibuchi had asked, bored of listening to Kise and Daiki bicker and Eikichi grumble about his stomach. Chihiro thought about lying, saying there was no one waiting for him, but decided telling the truth couldn't hurt. "My sister." Chihiro said simply._

_The answer caught the attention of Kise, who asked loudly, "Ehhh? Mayuzumicchi has a sister?" and Akashi merely raised an eyebrow at him. "I was unaware that you had a sibling, Chihiro." The prince stated._

_Chihiro shrugged like the prospect of seeing his little sister wasn't making his stomach churn with nervousness, like he hadn't been waiting to see her every day since he left, like he wasn't frantically planning out what to say to her. "It never came up," he replied. And it hadn't; no one had ever specifically asked him if he had a sibling. Of course, he might've been expected to have shared this, but Chihiro has never been one to share. "What's she like?" Kise asked, amber eyes alight with interest._

_"She's a real pain in the ass, that's what she's like." Daiki mumbled under his breath. Kise turned to the blue-haired boy with a surprised expression. "You know Mayuzumicchi's sister, Aominecchi?"_

_"Yeah. She hung out with Satsuki when we were little." Daiki sighed. "She always hit me when she thought I was being mean to Satsuki. She called me stupid a ton, too."_

_"I believe that's because you are stupid, Daiki." Chihiro said. "And she only ever hit you when you made Momoi cry. They were best friends, you know; she wasn't about to let you make her friend cry."_

_"Yeah, yeah. She was still a pain."_

Chihiro lets out an exhausted sigh and falls back on the soft bed. All those years he was gone were spent worrying about his sister and now that he's back, back with his sister, what does he have left to do? Be a guard for Akashi? Marry a sweet girl? What does he even want for himself?

"Ooh, look at you, Chihiro; thinking and whatnot. Very nice." Mibuchi bursts into his room unannounced, flopping on the bed beside him. "Mibuchi, shouldn't you be clinging to Akashi, or something?" Chihiro shoots back as he throws an arm over his face. "Mm. The meeting stuff got all boring and political."

"How sad."

"I know, right? I was expecting this whole grand reunion, but," Mibuchi makes a grand gesture with his hand, "nothing. They're so stiff. But, I guess that's how it is with royals, you know?" The raven-haired boy sighs, running a hand through his hair. "You and your sister though-  _that_ was a reunion worth watching. She doesn't seem like the type to beat up Ahomine. But, don't judge a book by its cover, or whatever." Mibuchi turns on his side to level his gaze at Chihiro. "She's cute though. I bet Kise and her would make a cute couple~" The light in Mibuchi's eyes tells Chihiro that he's just trying to rile him up, but he can't help the way his jaw clenches at the thought of one of his teammates making a move on Tetsuna. He knows them; he knows how cruel and cold they can be. There's no way in  _hell_ he'd let one of them touch his sister. "Kise wants to marry a noble girl."

"No, Kise wants to marry a cute girl. The noble part is optional."

Chihiro rolls his eyes and sits up, deciding that ignoring Mibuchi is the best way to get him to shut up. "Aww, did I hit a nerve? Does Mayuzumi think his sister is too good for us?" Mibuchi sits up beside him, smirking at him.

"Of course I do. She is."

Before Mibuchi can reply, the nervous maid from earlier is poking her head into the room. "The banquet will beginning soon, sirs." She squeaks. "Ah, thank you~" Mibuchi winks at the girl and she scrambles away, looking incredibly flustered.

Yeah, Chihiro is definitely not letting any of these guys near Tetsuna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
